Disposable hygiene articles, such as sanitary napkins and panty liners, are normally packaged individually in, for example, an easy wrap or a single wrap. Individual packages facilitate hygienic carrying of single articles for future use, e.g. in a handbag. The edges of the individual packages can be sealed by means such as ultrasonic welding or heat welding. Further, the packaging units are often used both as a means for packaging an unused article and for disposal of the used article.
It is desirable that used articles of this kind can be disposed of discretely and hygienically. This may be particularly important when the user lacks the possibility to dispose of the used article immediately after the used article has been replaced, e.g. when there is no waste bin available in the toilet area. In this case, the user may need to put the used article in e.g. a handbag or backpack, which requires that the package is adequately sealed in order to avoid staining and odour.
To solve the problem of providing a single wrap that may be both used for packaging of a new and unused hygiene article and for safe and hygienic disposal of used hygiene articles, the use of “post-it-like” adhesives has been shown to be useful as sealing means for the individual wrap packages.
WO2013/162430 A1 discloses such a packaging unit in the form a single wrap that can be used both for packaging of a new and unused hygiene article and for safe and hygienic disposing of used hygiene articles. The packaging unit is in the form of a sheet provided with adhesive in a certain chessboard pattern for closing and sealing the packaging unit. Furthermore, the sheet may be squared-formed and a corner of such sheet is then made adhesive free to form a gripping portion for easier opening.
Although said prior art packaging unit to some extent may alleviate the problems of providing a reliable and hygienic packaging for unused as well as used hygiene articles, there is still a problem of handling the packaging unit, wherein it may be difficult to easily open the package with a new hygiene article and thereafter insert a used hygiene article for disposal and properly reseal the package for disposal.
Thus, there is still a need for further improvements of packaging units so as to provide packaging unit that is easy to handle and reliable in use.